Lumino Dragonoid
Lumino Dragonoid is a humanoid, dragon Bakugan, and is the evolution of Helix Dragonoid. Information Description Lumino Dragonoid partners with Dan. He is a quadruple-shiny-winged evolved form of Drago and has a double bladed tail. Protecting his chest is a super strong v-neck armored plate. Lumino Dragonoid unleashes a powerful flame from his mouth and double charges it into a fearsome fireball. His Battle Gear is Explosix. It is similar to Cross Dragonoid. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 12, Helix Dragonoid evolves into Lumino Dragonoid due to Pyrus Neo Ziperator giving him The Element. In episode 13, he and Dan brawled Contestir and Zenet, a new Battle Gear of Lumino Dragonoid's, Explosix, was shown. He later wins the battle. In episode 14, he battled along side with Hawktor, Coredem, Aranaut, Akwimos, and Raptorix against Dharak, Lumagrowl, Strikeflier, Krakix, Sabator and Lythirus on Neathia. He appears in episode 17 and battled Lumagrowl and Phosphos. He easily took down Phosphos, but had difficulty taking down Lumagrowl, until Dan and Hawktor crashed the party so they switched bakugan. Later Dan and Drago win from the battle. In episode 20, he battled alongside Hawktor to battle against Krakix and Contestir and won. In episode 22, he battled hypnotized kids.Then he battled Koji while using his new mobile assault vehicle, Raytheus. He appeared in episode 23, battling Linehalt and Rubanoid, with Jakalier and Cross Buster In episode 24, he battled Colossus Dharak but was defeated after that he kept supporting Linehalt in his battle against Dharak, Riptor, Smashtor and Exokor In episode 25, he was still down but got up and let Linehalt continue the battle with Colossus Dharak.Since Colossus Dragonoid went into Dan's Bakumeter, Drago can now combine with him to form Dragonoid Colossus. In episode 28, he battled Coredem. He won the first round. In the second time, Coredem was winning thanks to a fusion ability Kazarina gave him until Hawktor came and helped Drago and the both won. In episode 29, he battled Dragonoid Colossus and he made him evolve into Blitz Dragonoid . ; Ability Cards * Cross Fire: Adds 300 Gs to Lumino Dragonoid. * Particle Wave: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Lumino Dragonoid. * Cross Barnum: Adds 500 Gs to Lumino Dragonoid. * Lumino Wave: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and adds 500 Gs to Lumino Dragonoid. * Lumino Barnum: Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. * Lumino Reflector ''(Hyper Reflector): Nullifies the opponent's ability, Gate Card, and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Lumino Dragonoid. * '''Blaze Hammer (Lumino Hammer):'' Nullifies the opponent's ability. * '''Blaze Barnum: Adds 600 Gs to Lumino Dragonoid. Game Its Pyrus version has four variations, with 810 Gs in BakuBoost, 780 Gs in BakuCamo,900/630 Gs in BakuTriad. It is also available in Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra,and Darkus. Its arms are like those of Helix Dragonoid, but they can either stay still or be posed. In addition, its head is able to bend down. In Pyrus, it has yellow and red wings, and the horns and feet are all chrome. It is in the BakuMetalix series. It has metallic parts on his horns and feet. Some differences from Helix Dragonoid are larger, metallic horns, more armor, and has chrome horns and a second set of small wings above its feet. Despite the rumors, it does have a tail. Trivia *It's the first evolution of Dragonoid in the show with 1000 Gs base number since Infinity Dragonoid. *It's the third Bakugan in the show with 1000 Gs, the other two being Infinity Dragonoid and Silent Naga. *When equiped with Cross Buster, he bares a striking resemblance to Explosive Fighter Ucarn, a card from Duel Masters. *In an upcoming wave of Bakugan, SpinMaster will replace Lumino Dragonoid's metallic coloring with dull gray. *Lumino Dragonoid may mark the end of the tradition of Drago's ultimate ability ending in the word 'dragon', with Lumino Drago's ultimate ability most likely being 'Blaze Barnum'. *For some reason the Twin Evil pack came with Helix Dragonoid instead of Lumino Dragonoid. *Lumino Dragonoid is the second evolution with 4 wings, the first one being Cross Dragonoid *Lumino Dragonoid bears striking resemblence to Cross Dragonoid. *When Helix Dragonoid, Lumino Dragonoid and Blitz Dragonoid come into battle he usually does the same pose each time he come into battle. Commercial In the Battle Gear commercial, a Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid was shown. It's very similar to Helix Dragonoid, and many people were confused with them. It's the evolution of Helix Dragonoid, so that's why they are so similar. Gallery Anime File:Lumino_Dragonoid_Ball.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid in ball form Ld28.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid in ball form File:uminoballform.PNG|Lumino Dragonoid in ball form CROSSBUSTERGEARMODE14.jpg File:ld12.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:xlxdxx12.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid using Cross Fire Screenshot-209.png File:Dradofire13.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid using Particle Wave Dvh14.jpg|Lumino Drago versus Dharak Colossus Cvl28.jpg|Coredem attacking Lumino Dragonoid Screenshot-203.png|Lumino Dragonoid using Lumino Barnum tired.jpg CROSSBUSTER13.jpg CROSSBUSTERLOAD13.jpg Screenshot-219.png CROSSBUSTERSTRIKE.jpg File:Lumattackdrago.png ld_EPIC_POSING.jpg unconscious.jpg|Dan trying to wake Drago Untitled 1.jpg Luminojakalier23.jpg Raytheus23.jpg File:luminodragonoidx.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid in Bakugan form Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 2.10.54 AM.png|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid on Intermission screen Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.11.38 PM.png Evil Lumino Dragonoid File:ds13.jpg File:d113.jpg File:evilluminocxcrossfire.PNG|Evil Lumino Dragonoid using ability Cross Fire File:d213.jpg File:Zenet_Evil_Lumino_Dragonoid.jpg|Zenet and Evil Lumino Dragonoid Game File:luminodragonoidaquosx.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid File:!BoN-U(wBmk~$(KGrHqEOKiEEuZ76-dQgBLmpC4j)kg~~_3.jpg|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid (Feet open only) File:!BoN-TUQ!2k~$(KGrHqIOKjQEu,PM6rSyBLmpC1feWQ~~_3.jpg|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid File:!BoN-SKg!Wk~$(KGrHqQOKiIEu,YCfrdJBLmpC)wt,Q~~_3.jpg|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid File:51zFFcAhd8L. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid File:Pyrus_Lumino_Dragonoid.jpg|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid File:Jakalier.jpg|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid with Jakalier File:LD.gif|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid File:LDWCBS.gif|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid with Battle Sabre File:!BoSoO5QBGk~$(KGrHqEOKjUEuZqmElCLBLm9KMKEMQ~~_3.JPG|Aquos Lumino Dragonoid File:Aquos_Lumino_Dragonoid.jpg|Aquos Lumino Dragonoid File:ALD.gif|Aquos Lumino Dragonoid File:!BmT+0DQ!mk~$(KGrHqIOKj!EtkzYfWD5BLfQYNMHE!~~_3.JPG|Subterra Lumino Dragonoid File:!BmT+1yw!Wk~$(KGrHqMOKjUEtlZnMF,DBLfQYUMH7g~~_3.JPG|Subterra Lumino Dragonoid File:!BmT+38!BGk~$(KGrHqEOKikEtjjWFlucBLfQYcSq7g~~_3.JPG|Subterra Lumino Dragonoid (Feet open only) File:51BfzfeyIpL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Subterra Lumino Dragonoid File:FILE03871-300x225.jpg|Deka Subterra Lumino Dragonoid (closed) File:FILE0388-300x225.jpg|Deka Subterr Lumino Dragonoid (open) File:FILE0394-300x225.jpg|Deka Subterra Lumino Dragonoid with Deka Silver JetKor File:lumi.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid's Gate Card File:Lumino_dragonoid.png|Lumino Dragonoid IMG_6999.JPG IMG_7020.JPG Bakugan Dimensions File:Helix Vs Lumino.gif|Helix Dragonoid VS Lumino Dragonoid File:Lumino Dragoniod BR.png|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid File:Lumino Dragonoid Clear.JPG|Clear Lumino Dragonoid File:Vstrikefliervs.luminodragonoid.png 1 014.JPG|Lumino Dragonoid vs Lumino Dragonoid Picture 8.jpg|Stealth Lumino Dragonoid Aquos Lumino.png|Aquos Lumino Dragonoid File:DLD.png| de:Lumino Dragonoid Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuMetallix Category:Evolution Bakugans